Deisaku drabbles
by Fii-chan
Summary: son un conjunto de drabbles deisaku en total 18... bueno que más se puede decir solo entren y lean
1. Chapter 1

**Colección de Drabbles**

**Pareja: **Deisaku

**By: **Agus-chan

**Negación: **Naruto no pertenece

**1) A simple vista:**

La primera vez que la vio fue en la guarida de akatsuki, en ese momento entendió muchas cosas con respectó a la belleza.

Sakura formaba parte del grupo que venía a salvar al Kazekage. Ella era hermosa, era perfecta en varios aspectos, su piel pálida que parecía tan suave, le hubiera gustado comprobar en esa momento si esta era tan suave como parecía, esa piel resaltaba el color llamativo de su cabello, sus labios tentadores de un color rosado muy suave, su figura era delicada y esbelta, que parecía tan frágil, uno dudaba un poco que ella fuera una ninja con una fuerza brutal y como olvidar sus tremendos ojos color verde jade, los cuales lo miraban con furia y enojo. Sin duda ella era…

Más que arte –susurro él shinobi rubio en voz baja.

**2) Encuentro inesperado:**

Sakura se encontraba en una misión, cuando algo o mejor dicho alguien la atrapó por detrás. No pudo darse cuenta de que la estaban emboscando hasta que notó que un par de brazos fuertes la rodearon y que una mano cubrió sus ojos. Ella trató de golpear a su agresor, pero este era mucho más fuerte que ella y no le permitió hacerlo. Cuando creyó que empezaba a calmarse, lo suficiente como para poder pensar en una forma para liberarse, sintió el aliento calido de su captor en su cuello.

¿Qu…quién eres?-pregunto ella con temor.

No te preocupes… –dijo una voz que ella ya había escuchado antes-… no te haré daño.

**3) Conducta:**

Por que estaba allí ni ella lo sabía. Suspiro profundamente, hacía unos meses que empezaron a verse a escondidas, la verdad no encontraba una respuesta lógica de lo que estaba haciendo nunca había faltado a las reglas… aun que esta vez era diferente a las demás, generalmente ella podía dejar de lado sus caprichos y apegarse a las reglas, pero esto no era un capricho así que no podía dejarlo.

Hubiera seguido pensando en su comportamiento, pero notó que no era la única en el lugar.

Llegas tarde –dijo Sakura volteando a verlo.

Lo siento, pero fue difícil deshacerme de Tobi –dijo Deidara para luego acercarse y darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

**4) La espera se acabo:**

Dos personas se encontraban hablando, en la casa de una joven pelirrosa. El ambiente de esa charla parecía muy tenso y sofocante.

Creí que dijiste que me amarías para siempre –dijo Sasuke con tono triste.

Sakura solo lo miró con _pena_.

Lo siento Sasuke pero… yo ya no podía amar alguien que me lastimo tanto… Yo ya supere eso y seguir amándote sería como retroceder dos pasos. Por eso deje de hacerlo –dijo ella apartando su mirada de él.

¿Hay otra persona verdad? –preguntó el Uchiha.

La muchacha solo asintió.

Sea quien sea debe ser afortunado –expresó él dispuesto a irse.

Si –dijo ella, fijando su mirada en una estatuilla que había sobre la mesa y sonriendo sin un motivo aparente.

**5) Secreto:**

Sakura se encontraba tarareando una canción y arreglando unas floral en su despacho, cuando Tsunade entro a la habitación y se sorprendió, nunca la había visto tan feliz.

Oh valla ¿y a quién le debo que mi alumna esté tan feliz? –preguntó Tsunade con curiosidad.

¿De qué habla Tsunade-sama? yo estoy igual que siempre –dijo ella esquivando la pregunta.

Hay Sakura te conozco demasiado solo me gustaría que me dijeras la verdad –dijo su maestra antes de tomar unos papeles e irse con muy intrigada.

**5) Preguntas:**

Se encontraban juntos en el bosque que rodeaba la aldea de Konoha. Ella apoyaba su cabeza en uno de sus hombros y él solo la abrazaba por su cintura.

Deidara –nombro Sakura rompiendo el silenció- ¿Me quieres o me amas?

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? –cuestionó él sin responder a la anterior.

¡Solo responde! –dijo ella un poco molesta.

Sakura que tonta eres… –hizo una pausa, que desesperó a Sakura-…claro que te amo.

Luego de escuchar su respuesta ella se levantó y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Yo también te amo Deidara-kun –dijo ella, para luego volver a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho.

**6) Sueño:**

Pudo burlar por suerte a los guardias de la aldea, siempre lo hacia cuando venía a verla a su casa. Recorrió los techos de los hogares hasta llegar al de ella, entro por la ventana del cuarto de la muchacha que se encontraba abierta. Y cuando lo hizo notó que la pelirrosa se encontraba dormida sobre su cama. Él joven miró el reloj y pudo ver que marcaba las 2:13 AM, ella debió haberse quedado dormida mientras lo esperaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a ella y la tapó con las sabanas, luego se arrodillo junto a la cama y beso su frente.

¿Deidara? –cuestionó Sakura mirándolo en un estado semiconsciente.

Descansa –susurro él junto a su oído, luego rodeo la cama y se acostó junto a ella.

**7) Necesidad:**

Ella no paraba de pensar en él desde la última vez que se vieron. La verdad no pasaba día en que no lo recordara. No existía un lugar sin pasado de ellos dos juntos en su oficina estaba la pequeña estatuilla que le había regalado, en el campo de entrenamiento fue el primer lugar donde se encontraron, el camino desde la entrada de la aldea hasta a su casa era el que siempre recorrían antes de despedirse, y así todos los demás. No lo soportaba más quería verlo, hablarle, sentirlo, abrazarlo y quererlo. Suspiró profundamente como tratando de expulsar su nostalgia.

Deidara te has vuelto una necesidad para mi –dijo Sakura abrazándose a sí misma.

**8) Sorpresa:**

Sakura se encontraba secuestrada por akatsuki. No podía entenderlo. ¿Cómo no había visto a ese enemigo que estaba justo detrás de ella? Y ahora por esa tonta distracción se estaba en peligrote muerte.

Su celda era sucia, pequeña y demasiado oscura para el gusto de Sakura. Sus manos y pies se encontraban atrapadas por los grilletes, que le causaban daño en sus muñecas. De repente una persona entro por la puerta, dejando entrar también la claridad del pasillo que segó a la kunoichi por unos segundos.

¡Si crees que voy a traicionar a mi aldea y a darte información estás muy equivocado! –gritó Sakura con rabia y frustración.

No vine por eso –dijo el joven akatsuki muy tranquilo, para luego acercarse a ella y sacarle los grilletes.

¿Qué? –preguntó ella con sorpresa y dejando su enojo casi de lado.

Tus amigos están tratando de salvarte, en este momento se enfrentan a mis compañeros, nadie vigila las salidas podrías escapar sin que te notaran –contestó como si traicionar a los suyos y dejarla huir fuera lo más natural de mundo.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera contestar él se dirigió a la puerta e indico con la cabeza que lo siguiera. A ella le tomó uno segundos asimilar lo que pasaba y seguir al muchacho.

¿Por qué me ayudas? –Le cuestionó la kunoichi cuando lo alcanzo- ósea somos enemigos ¿Qué ganas ayudándome?

Los verdaderos artistas no respondemos preguntas –respondió casi con burla.

Pero…-trató de decir algo pero el akatsuki tapó su boca con la mano e hizo una seña para que guardara silenció.

Caminaron unos minutos más antes de llegar a una salida, ella estaba a punto de irse cuando él tomó su mano y le susurro en el oído "_cuídate_".

Por lo menos dime tu nombre –pidió ella con un deje de cariño y sin voltearse.

Deidara –respondió él en su oído nuevamente.

Adiós Deidara, tú también cuídate y gracias –dijo ella antes de irse.

**9) Traición:**

¿Sakura cómo pudiste? –exigió la hokage golpeando con énfasis su escritorio.

¿Qué es lo que pretenda que le diga Tsunade-sama? –preguntó la muchacha fríamente.

Ese akatsuki, el que escapo ayer era una especie de amante tuyo ¿verdad? –cuestionó la mujer con miedo de la respuesta de su alumna.

Negarlo en este momento sería estupido –respondió mirando al suelo.

Tsunade se quedó muda por un segundo.

¿Sabes que podrías ser juzgada e incluso ejecutada por esto? –cuestionó mirando a su alumna, a la que estimaba como si fuera su hija.

Si Tsunade-sama –respondió en voz baja.

Y entonces ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –cuestionó la kunoichi con tristeza y enojo.

Por…porque lo amo –contesto la muchacha con la voz quebrada

**10) Buenos días y regresa pronto:**

Ella se encontraba acostada en su cama, eran las 10:30 AM. del día jueves, dentro de poco tendría que comenzar a prepararse para ir al hospital saber eso le causaba un gran deseo de seguir durmiendo. En ese momento Deidara entró a la habitación lentamente tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, y cuando llego cerca de la ventana levantó la cortina dejando entrar la luz del sol.

Mm.…Deidara deja de hacer eso quiero dormir cinco minutos más –se quejo ella, tratando inútilmente de tapar la luz con las sabanas.

Sabes que tienes que levantarte ahora –contestó él.

Se quedó unos minutos más dando vueltas en la cama y apoyando su cabeza en la almohada, tratando de conciliar el sueño por unos minutos más.

Genial ya me quitaste las ganas de dormir –dijo la pelirrosa.

¿Siempre te levantas de tan mal humor? –cuestionó el shinobi.

No solo algunas veces –contestó mientras se desperezaba.

Él suspiro – Sabes que no eres un chica normal ¿verdad?-afirmó mientras sentaba en uno de los bordes de la cama.

Si lo sé, ninguna chica normal se enamora de un criminal y lo deja dormir en su casa –dijo Sakura con burla.

Deidara solo rió por su respuesta –ya tengo que irme –dijo acercándose a ella para poder besar su frente.

¿Cuándo regresaras? –preguntó con vergüenza y dejando de lado su enojo.

Dentro de tres semanas tengo una misión en la que tendré que venir a una aldea cercana, trataré de venir mientras esté allí –dijo el rubio levantándose y dándole un último vistazo a la muchacha.

Adiós –dijo mientras se acercaba a la ventana.

Cuídate –respondió.

Tú también -dijo antes de desaparecer con un "poof".

Se abrazo a sí misma, para luego sonreír. Sin duda no era una chica normal y eso le gustaba.

**11) Estatuilla:**

¿Sakura-chan de donde sacaste esta estatuilla? –cuestionó Naruto mirando de arriba a abajo la pequeña obra.

Ah esa, me la regalaron –respondió la muchacha divertida.

Está muy bien hecha ¿Quién la hizo?-cuestionó el rubio.

La hizo un gran artista –contestó Sakura tomando la estatuilla y mirándola con cariño.

Sakura-chan ¿ocurre algo? –preguntó el shinobi.

No, nada Naruto olvídalo –dijo ella dejando la estatuilla de nuevo en su lugar.

**12) Bellaza:**

¿Por qué para ti las cosas bellas deben algo se destruye? –cuestionó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

Sakura… no creo que las cosas bellas solo se destruyan –contestó el shinobi rubio.

Así y dime algo que sea bello para ti que no se destruya –lo retó ella.

Tú, tú eres una bellaza y aún así no te destruyes –dijo acariciando su pelo.

**13) Disculpa:**

La noche ya había caído en la aldea de konoha, y en la casa de cierta pelirosa una sombra se encontraba fuera de su casa.

Sakura déjame entra, si me ven aquí podríamos tener muchos problemas –pidió el rubio golpeando la ventana del cuarto de la muchacha.

No voy a abrirte hasta que te retractes de lo que dijiste –contestó ella furiosa.

¿Sigues enojada por eso? –preguntó el rubio extrañado.

¡Si! –gritó la muchacha.

Sakura sabes que no lo dije apropósito y no grites llamaras la atención de tus vecinos –reprocho el shinobi.

No me importa discúlpate –exigió ella.

Sakura deja de hacer una escena –protestó Deidara.

¡No!-grito la pelirrosa manteniéndose firme.

Esta bien…esta bien tú ganas pero deja de gritar –anunció él- disculpa no quise llamarte molestia.

Pasa –dijo la kunoichi abriendo la ventana- solo no vuelvas a llamarme así… me malos recuerdos.

**14) Huida:**

Ellos se encontraban en las afueras de la aldea Konoha, preparados como para una misión de supervivencia.

No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, entiendo si no quieres irte –dijo Deidara con algo de temor por su respuesta.

No te preocupes estoy segura de hacerlo –contestó Sakura mirándolo a los ojos.

Esta bien, entonces…vamos –contestó el rubio, mientras se quitaba su capa.

Si –dijo ella tachando el símbolo en su banda.

Se fueron de allí rápidamente para no ser descubiertos, dejando atrás todo lo que les impedía estar juntos.

**15) Juzgado:**

Ese es el fallo del juicio –anunció la hokage mirando al acusado y luego a su alumna- Deidara, miembro de akatsuki, criminal rango S has sido condenado a ser ejecutado mañana a la 5:00 PM.

La joven permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos, tratando de asimilar las cosas .Y el joven rubio fue sacado de la habitación por unos ANBU, que lo llevarían probablemente a una celda

-.-.-.-.-.-

Allí estaba Deidara sentado en un rincón de la celda, esperando lo que pensaba sería su fin, hasta que pudo oír un ruido similar al derrumbe de una pared y también observar como los guardias que lo vigilaban eran derribados.

Hola –dijo una voz que el muchacho reconoció al instante.

¿Sakura? –nombro con sorpresa el rubio.

Vine a buscarte –dijo la kunoichi, mientras rompía los barrotes.

Sakura, si lo haces serás considerada una traidora –dijo Deidara mientras la miraba.

No me importa, si te llagara a pasar algo yo no se que haría –respondió ella, para luego extenderle la mano- Vamos antes de que vengan los ANBU.

Está bien –dijo él siguiéndola.

**16) Historia:**

Él entro a su casa como lo hacía todos los días, y allí se encontraba su esposa preparando lo que probablemente fuera el almuerzo. Esta no notó su presencia y le dio al rubio una linda imagen que trajo muchos recuerdos.

Recordó la vez en que acordaron verse, a pesar de que podía ser una trampa ambos fueron, luego recordó las innumerables veces que se vieron a escondidas y como olvidar cuando ella decidió dejar la aldea para ir con él.

¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué te me quedas mirando? –Cuestionó la pelirrosa inclinando la cabeza.

Nada… solo recordaba –contesto Deidara, mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla.

Siempre dices eso, a veces me gustaría saber en que estás pensando –dijo Sakura algo fastidia.

**17) Ella:**

Deidara se había quedado a dormir en la casa de la pelirrosa esa noche. En este momento eran las 4:00 AM y el rubio miraba a Sakura, que estaba acostada junto a él. Ella sostenía con firmeza la sabanas que la cubrían como tratando de protegerse del mundo que la rodeaba.

En ese momento él se hizo una pregunta que jamás había pensado. ¿Por qué se había fijado en ella? En realidad Deidara no lo sabía… Ella no era la más hermosa, ella tampoco era muy fuerte, ella era demasiado sensible, ella también era muy cargosa rayando con lo molesta, ella era completamente diferente al modelo de mujer que él buscaba para su vida.

Pero a pesar de todo eso el rubio la amaba…

Medito unos segundos hasta que por fin había encontrado su respuesta. Él era un artista y Ella era todo lo que él buscaba del arte dulce, pero con un carácter explosivo, hermosa de una forma tan peculiar y llamativa, que superaba el modelo _común_ y estereotipado de lo bello, perseverante o mejor dicho terca, actitud que a él la causaba gracia pero que siempre conseguía lo que quería, ella era simplemente _única._

De forma impulsiva, Deidara se acercó a su rostro y besó la frente de la muchacha. Esta se sorprendió en un primer momento, y cuando entro en conciencia de lo que pasaba se movió con dificultad, hasta quedar frente a frente.

Te amo –manifestó el shinobi de la nada.

Sakura que no esperaba tal declaración a esa hora de la noche, solo sonrió con cariño.

Yo también te amo –susurro la muchacha- ahora duérmete que mañana tienes que levantarte temprano.

**18) Noticia:**

Se dirigía a Konoha a toda velocidad, estaba muy preocupado era la primera vez que ella le enviaba un mensaje mientras él se encontraba en una misión. Esto le preocupo mucho ya que el mensaje era corto y alarmante. Y solo contenía las siguientes palabras: _Deidara regresa pronto, ha ocurrido algo y tenemos un serio problema_. Eso era todo tan corto y confuso a la vez. Ya era casi medio día y no le faltaba mucho para llegar, esquivar a los guardias le tomó más trabajo de lo común a causa de que era de día.

-.-.-.-

Sakura se encontraba muy nerviosa. ¿Cómo tomaría Deidara la noticia? O ¿Cómo le comunicaría las cosas? Esas preguntas no abandonaron su mente desde que envió la carta. Inesperadamente las ventanas de la habitación se abrieron, dando paso al joven rubio que se encontraba preocupado.

Hola –dijo casi en susurro la joven sin pensarlo.

Hola –respondió sin que su expresión cambiara- ¿Qué sucede?

Ella se quedó en silencio unos minutos, tratando de darle forma a su respuesta.

Bueno lo que sucede es… es –trato de decir pero fue interrumpida.

¿Qué? –preguntó impaciente.

Es que…ah no puedo decirlo –dijo la pelirrosa para luego darle un objete que tenía en su mano.

¿Qué es esto? –cuestionó el rubio.

Es una prueba de embarazo –dijo la kunoichi avergonzada.

Y es positiva ¿verdad? –preguntó el akatsuki con expresión de curiosidad mezclada con sorpresa.

Si –Sakura espero cualquier emoción del rubio menos esa.

Deidara sonrió como un tonto y luego se acercó a ella para abrasarla con mucha ternura. La gente normal creería que eso sería un obstáculo o una desgracia… pero no ellos, él a pesar de todo estaba feliz y ella se contagió de aquel sentimiento. Ya encontrarían una forma de que todo funcione…juntos lo conseguirían.

_**Fin!**_

--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.

Probablemente solo me guste a mi pero igual lo subí… bueno si alguien lo lee porfa dejen un reviews … ya no se que más decir saludos

Cya!


	2. Chapter 2

**19) Un Hogar:**

Hogar… extrañaba algunas cosas de lo que solía llamar "hogar". Extrañaba el lugar donde la criaron sus ya fallecidos padres, a sus amigos, sus maestros, los "¡Datteballo!" de Naruto, los "hmp" de Sasuke, los "frentona" de Ino… pero aun así no regresaría. Porque ya tenía un nuevo hogar.

Mamá ¿pasa algo? –preguntó un niño rubio de ojos verdes.

No cielo… nada –respondió la mujer.

Siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, poner la mesa para la cena. Cuando sintió que un par de brazos fuertes la abrazaban por detrás.

Ne… Sakura-chan ¿Ya te había dicho que te amo? –preguntó el rubio que la abrazaba.

Si lo habías dicho… pero no me molesta que lo repitas Deidara-kun

**20) En el clavo:**

Sakura-chan ¿no quieres venir a Ichiraku con nosotros? Preguntó el rubio hiperactivo.

No gracias Naruto –contestó la pelirrosa.

Vamos frentona, últimamente estás todas las noches en tu casa –rogó su amiga.

Lo siento Ino iré otro día-

Feita-linda, no seas antipática. ¿No es mejor estar con tus amigos que encerrarte sola en tu casa? –cuestionó Sai.

¡Ah! ¡Ya entiendo, Sakura no quiere venir con nosotros porque seguro va a encontrarse con su novio! ¡Confiesa frentona! –acusó Ino.

Ves muchas películas Ino-puerca –respondió Sakura.

A demás si Sakura-chan tuviera novio nos lo diría –dijo el rubio- a menos que fuera un criminal rango s o algo así.

¡Naruto! –gritó la pelirrosa tratando de parecer indignada.

A casi todos les pareció un mal chiste, menos a Sakura, por que el rubio había "dado en el clavo".

**21) Círculo vicioso:**

Se acaba de terminar de arreglar, lo estuvo haciendo desde hace una semana. Se suponía que él ya debía haber venido.

Estaba algo enojada, pero en realidad tenía miedo, miedo de que algo le hubiera pasado y ella allí sin saber nada.

De repente las ventanas se abrieron, y el rubio apareció en la mitad de la habitación. No lo aguantó, corrió hasta donde estaba y se abrazó a él y una lágrima traicionera se escapo de uno de sus ojos, surcando su mejilla.

Lo siento, es que fue una misión difícil –dijo secado la lágrima con una de sus manos.

Me preocupe… que suerte que estés bien –acotó la pelirrosa.

Hablaron un poco, luego pasaron juntos la noche, él se fue por la mañana y así empezó otra vez el círculo vicioso.

Ambos se extrañaban, ella se preocupaba y él aparecía… pero ninguno acabaría con eso, porque se amaban demasiado.

**22) ¿Qué hago aquí?:**

Aún no estaba segura de porqué había dicho que sí, era casi de noche y estaba allí sola, casi indefensa, pero a pesar de eso y de que podía ser una trampa, por alguna razón seguía allí. Algo en la mirada de ese rubio le había impedido decir que no.

No podía negar que él le atraía, desde que lo vio cuando fueron a rescatar a Gaara y cuando la ayudó a escapar.

Buenas noches Sakura-chan –la saludó el rubio que acababa de llegar.

Buenas noches Deidara-kun –

Desde esa noche algo iba a cambiar, no estaba segura de que era, pero sea lo que fuera sabía que algo en ella cambiaría.

**23) Seguridad:**

Era algo tan ridículo, pero se sentía tan segura allí con él. Estaban ambos acostados en la cama de su cuarto, Deidara la tomaba por la cintura y ella apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho. Se sentía protegida y feliz, si era tonto, él un criminal y ella una traidora, tan cerca de las personas que podían condenarlos que no sabía porque se sentía segura.

No te preocupes Sakura-chan –dijo Deidara entre abriendo los ojos.

¿Qué? –preguntó sin comprender la pelirrosa.

Cuando te preocupas, haces un gesto especial –contestó el rubio- y lo estabas haciendo eso quiere decir que estabas preocupada, pero no tienes que estarlo porque yo te protegeré siempre.

Sonrió. ¿Cómo podía conocerla tanto? Beso su frente y se aferró más a él.

**24) Sentir el amor:**

Él me enseño muchas cosas desde que nos conocimos, me enseño a besar, a volver a creer en el amor, a ser valiente, luchar por mis ideales, poder ver el mundo de una forma muy diferente, no blanco y negro, sino disfrutar de sus infinitos matices, a interpretar el arte y lo más curioso, a sentir el amor a través de los sentidos. ¿Cómo es eso? Déjenme explicarlo.

A través de la vista, cuando lo veo a él y a nuestros hijos, ver mi amor por él y el suyo por mí.

A través del tacto, cada vea que me acaricia y cuando siento el calor de su cuerpo durmiendo junto al mío.

A través del oído… cuando escucho su voz, la cual provoca tantas reacciones e mí, diciéndome que soy su musa y nuestros hijos nuestra mayor obra de arte.

A través del olfato, cuando siento su embriagante perfume que de alguna forma me tranquiliza y me hace sentir a salvo.

Y por último a través del gusto, cuando pruebo el sabor de sus labios, no podría definirlo pero aún así solo se que me encanta y que nunca me canso de él.

Por que lo siento de muchas formas, por que lo amo, por que para mí Deidara es mi amor.

Sakura ¿Estás bien? Te noto ausente-cuestionó el rubio.

No, nada, estoy bien…amor-

**25)**

Cambios de la vida, pero no cualquier cambio, sino los sentimentales, recuerdo que yo era un shinobi "normal", el orgullo de mi familia, el mas fuerte de mi generación, el más molestado por su club de fans, un buen amigo, hermano, hijo. Lo que uno espera de todo Shinobi, hasta ese día.

Mi enfrentamiento con Itachi fue una de las cosas que marco mi vida para siempre, haciendo que mi realidad diera un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Me convertí en un desertor, un criminal, fui rechazado por mi familia y los que se decían mis amigos eran los mismos que trataban de matarme, fue algo muy brusco, de blanco o negro, amigo o enemigo, bien y mal.

No supe que hacer, me dediqué a cumplir mi palabra, dándome cuenta de algo el amor no era para mi, ahora era el enemigo, la peor escoria y tenía que acomodarme a eso. Estaba tan confundido, que hasta logre pensar que me gustaban esas cosas, entonces conocí a mi único amigo de verdad Sasori-sama. Nos tocó se compañeros fue una persona que me ayudó a comprenderme mejor y a no odiarme tanto, me explicó fríamente mi situación. La guerra, es la guerra no hay tiempo de hacer preguntas, ni confiar, ni nada.

Luego de eso él murió, no voy a negar que eso me dolió porque lo consideraba como a un hermano, pero por alguna razón no podía odiar a su asesina. ¿Sería por qué fue ella? Mi gran pasión hecha persona, una joven kunoichi de la hoja.

No se cuando pasó pero me enamore de ella, costó mucho que me aceptara, ya que no solo era mi enemiga, sino que ella estaba dolida del que consideraba su gran amor de la infancia. Pero no pudimos evitar esa atracción que se dio en nosotros desde el primer momento en que posamos nuestros ojos en el otro.

Con el tiempo nos volvimos amantes, hasta que decidimos dejar todo atrás, ser solo ella, yo y nuestra familia.

Amor… ¿Si pudieras cambiar algo de tu vida que sería? –preguntó Sakura mientras se abrazaba a mi.

Nada…-respondió ganándose una mirada de desconcierto de la muchacha- por que si cambiara algo no estaría aquí contigo- respondí con una sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola! Bueno aquí traigo un grupito más de drabbles Deisaku… espero que les guste y quería agradecerles mucho a todos los que dejaron reviews por que eso me dio ganas de escribir unos drables más y tmb estóy haciendo unos fics que pienso subir cuando los termine…

Sin más que decir, grax por leer saludos cya!


End file.
